ptaskypefandomcom-20200214-history
Stat Ace
A successful trainer knows how to use all of their pokemon's abilities to their full extent, but even the full extent falls short of the heights that Stat Aces can lead their pokemon to. Through their time with their pokemon, Stat Aces have singled out specific traits that they know well and prefer over others. Ace Trainers who become Stat Aces know the the ins-and-outs of their chosen trait specialty and have an eye for pokemon that have it, and possess the means to nurture it in those that don't. While they leave the mastery of speed to the Chasers, Stat Aces have brought out the sheer power of physical attacks or peaked the relentless force of special attacks, while others have reached levels of defense and fortitude that are comprable to fortress walls. Their understanding of their chosen stat gives them insight to teach their pokemon uniquely to defy even their natural abilities; with enough training the mere presence of a Stat Ace can push their pokemon further than any normal trainer could, demonstrating the levels that only pure, focused training can achieve. Special Notes Choose a Pokemon Stat except HP when you take Stat Ace; this is your stat for Stat Ace. You may take Stat Ace mutliple times with a different chosen stat each time. Prerequisites *Ace Trainer class *3 pokemon with a 20 or more in the stat Adjustments *+1 Strength Base Features Specialist Training Static Target: stat for any of your Pokemon. Effect: You may add your STR modifier to the base stat of your pokemon. If this would change Base Relation limits, fix them with the stat gain from subsequent levels. Stat Subversion At-will Target: Enemy pokemon. Effect: That pokemon's stat is decreased 1 Combat Stage. You may only affect one target with this Feature at a time and may not change targets until the original is unable to battle. Stat Ace Features Fixed Competence Prerequisites: Stat Ace class, 20 Strength Static Effect: Your pokemon may not lose Combat Stages in stat. Positive Press Prerequisites: Stat Ace class, Press, 15 Strength Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another timer per day. Target: Your pokemon. Effect: Deal damage to your pokemon equal to their full HP with your weapon. Raise their stat by 2 Combat Stages. This Feature does not replace Press. Specialist Training+ replacement Prerequisites: Stat Ace class, Training, 3 badges and/or medals Static Target: Your pokemon. Effect: Add your STR modifier to the stat of every pokemon you own. For every 10 levels of a pokemon, they gain 1''' extra point in stat. If these points upset Base Relation limits, you '''must fix the upset with subsequent levels. This Feature replaces Training. Stat Boost Prerequisites: Stat Ace class, Trainer Level 10 Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your pokemon. Effect: For 1''' encounter, the target gains the stat Boost. Use the Boost ability as the basis, but replace "speed" with your stat if you did not choose Speed as your chosen stat. Stat Overflow '''Prerequisites: Stat Ace, Press+ or Press Daily Target: Your pokemon. Effect: Your pokemon loses its full HP and raises its stat by 6 Combat Stages. Your pokemon cannot use a Move during this round, but my still shift. Stat Subversion+ replacement Prerequisites: Stat Ace class, 15 Strength At-will Target: Enemy pokemon's stat Effect: That pokemon's stat is decreased 2 Combat Stages. You may only affect one target with this Feature at a time and may not change targets until the original is unable to battle. This Feature replaces Subversion. Stat Unlock Prerequisites: Stat Ace class, a pokemon with 30 or more in stat Static Target: Your pokemon. Effect: You may add to your pokemon's stat stat during level up and ignore Base Relation limits for that stat only. Superior Ability Prerequisites: Stat Ace class, 5 badges and/or medals Daily Every 8''' Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Target pokemon Effect: If your active pokemon's stat is higher than the target's same stat, the target's stat is decreased 1 Combat Stage. Talent Scout '''Prerequisites: Stat Ace class, 2 pokemon with Natures that add to stat Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A wild pokemon. Effect: Roll + STR modifier, if the total is over 15 the wild pokemon has a Nature that adds to your stat. If the total is over 25, that pokemon has a Nature of your choice so long as it adds to your stat. Category:Ace Trainer Category:Advanced Class Category:Trainer Class